Unsent Love Letter
by James Doyle
Summary: Oneshot response to the episode "Got to Get Her Out of My House." Reflecting upon recent events in their relationship, Jackson attempts to sort out his feelings by writing an unsent letter addressed to Lilly.


**Unsent Love Letter**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Dear Lilly:

Recent events have got me thinking, and I felt like I really needed to get it down on paper. I doubt I'll ever have the guts to send this to you, but maybe if I get it out, it'll stop tormenting me.

First of all, let me say that all though Miley and I have had our differences, I really do love my sister. I've always thought she's very blessed to have a best friend like you. I was relieved when she chose to let you in on the Hannah secret, so she could share all of her hopes and dreams with you. As much as it frustrates me to take a back seat to her celebrity lifestyle, I'm also incredibly proud of her, and I know having you in her life as made it all the more special. For whatever it's worth, I've always considered you a friend of mine, as well, and I would hope you feel the same about me.

My life would be so much easier if my thoughts ended there. But I've come to realize of late that the way I see you has changed. I first realized this on your seventeenth birthday. Somewhere in the back of mind, I'd figured that with two friends, you'd never be alone, and I didn't have to worry about you, Then, through no fault of their own, Miley and Oliver couldn't be there for you.

At that moment, something completely unexpected came over me. I had to face the possibility that you would be alone on your birthday. And it tore me up inside. I didn't understand why at first, and I wasn't prepared to deal with it. So I hid behind my callousness, trying everything possible to get you to leave so I wouldn't have to face with what I fear was coming next. I thought my escape had come when Rico showed up with Lakers tickets.

As we left, something made me turn back. For the first time, I saw that the tomboyish skater-girl my sister and I had grown up with had turned into a woman. A smart, funny, compassionate, spectacularly beautiful woman. A woman whose hurt gripped me deep in my gut, and threatened to rip me apart from the inside out. I knew then that I couldn't deny anymore what I'd been fighting for months.

I love you, Lilly. In fact, you're the only girl I've ever loved. I realize that now because once the feeling overtook me, there was no mistake as to what it was. Nothing I've felt for any other girl comes close. And it's more than a feeling. It's a need. A deep, longing, painful need to know that you're safe, secure, and happy.

That was what motivated me to come up with that crazy scheme, together with Miley, to get you your old job back. As much of a fuss as I made, I don't really object to having a clean room. But I know you can be more than a little obsessive-compulsive, and I knew that the way you got after us about messing up the house would get old really fast. Worse than that, it would drive a wedge between you and Miley. As I said, I really do care about my sister, and I also know that you love her as much as she loves you, and I can only imagine how much it pains you when your friendship is going through a rough spot. So I risked getting arrested for extortion to help Miley help you get your old job back. We both knew you'd be good at it given a second chance. Plus, I know how much I enjoy the freedom of having a car, and I wanted nothing less for you. Even if you did have to go halfsies with Oliver.

Oliver Oken. Lilly, why did you have to fall in love with my best friend? I can't show you the slightest amount of affection because I don't want to hurt him anymore than I want to hurt you. I'm glad you have someone I trust to make you happy. And yet, it makes my heart ache to know that that person isn't me.

I'll be honest: some part of me hoped that you and Oliver would go the way of most high school relationships, and that I'd have another chance with you. But the fact that you and Oliver are buying common property is one of many signs that you and he are becoming more serious with each passing day. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised to see you walking down the aisle with him.

And that brings me to my final point. As much as I want to be with you, I know it's probably never going to happen. Nor will I ever find anyone else like you. All I can do is find someone equally incredible in her own way, and love her for who she is. But I know that I'll be thinking about you for the rest of my life, and there will always be a special place in the far corner of my heart for you.

I will never stop loving you, and I hope we can always be friends.

Love Always,

Jackson Rod Stewart

_I wrote this oneshot as a response to the episode _Got to Get Her Out of My House. _Thanks for reading._


End file.
